


Promises

by Slyblueisblu



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Magic, Main focus is on the F/F couple, Romance, The F/M couple is only there for a couple of chapters, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slyblueisblu/pseuds/Slyblueisblu
Summary: Aryana Khan makes a deal with a young Sophia Perry for her first born in exchange for finding her lost cat. Upon arrival to make good on that promise, she finds that she is not the only one. Reneta Pruitt has also been promised the child by Sophia's husband, and now the two are stuck raising the child together. Will they be able to get along, and maybe find love on the way? F/F





	1. Prologue

                “So if I promise you my first born child, you’ll find Mr. Snuffles and bring him back to me?” The young girl asked the woman in front of her.

                “That’s right. Seems like a fair trade, doesn’t it?” The woman said, smiling. Children were the best ones to make deals with, as they didn’t fully understand what they were agreeing to, and their wishes were usually easy to grant. Finding a lost cat was like a walk in the park for a witch like Aryana Khan.

                The girl seemed to deliberate for a few seconds before grinning up Aryana. “Deal!” She said, dropping the flyers she was holding to shake Aryana’s hands vigorously.

                “Alright, now go on home and look outside on your front porch in exactly one hour. Mr. Snuffles will be waiting for you there,” Aryana said, removing her hands from the girl’s grip. The girl nodded enthusiastically before running off in the direction of her house. Aryana looked down at the pile of scattered flyers that the girl left behind and sighed. Children are so messy, she thought and she whirled her fingers around to gather the flyers into one neat stack. She picked up the stack and set off to go find the missing cat.

* * *

 

                “If I promise you my first born, you’ll get Brandon to stop bullying me?” The young boy asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked up at the woman that stood in front of him.

                “That’s how it works,” The woman replied. In truth, the price was a bit steep for the service she was offering, but she was in need of a new assistant, and adults were less likely to believe in witches and agree to the conditions than children.

                The boy looked down at his feet for a few moments before raising his head and giving a firm nod. “You’ve got a deal,” He said.

                The woman, Reneta Pruitt, smiled at the boy. “Brandon won’t be bothering you anymore,” She said, sticking her hand out in front of her. The boy grasped it and shook it twice before saying “Thank you!” as he ran off towards his house. Reneta chuckled as she watched him go and turned in the direction of her target’s house.


	2. Chapter 2

           Sophia Perry stared down at the pregnancy test in her hands. The little plus sign on it indicated positive, and normally that would be a joyous moment in any woman’s life. She herself was overjoyed when she first saw the results, but the joy was quickly replaced by dread when she suddenly recalled the promise she had made when she was a child. She had promised a witch her first born, and her husband was not going to be happy about that.

            As if on cue, she heard the front door open and close, accompanied by a loud greeting. Damien was home, and she was going to have to tell him the bittersweet news. She took a deep breath, and then exited the bathroom.

            Sophia timidly poked her head into the living room and immediately spotted her husband sitting on the couch, watching the news. She cleared her throat and stepped into the living room, causing Damien to turn and look at her. “Damien, I need to talk to you for a minute,” She said, looking down nervously.

            Damien muted the television and patted the space on the couch next to him. Sophia hurried over and sat down next to him. “What is it honey? Is everything alright?” He asked, looking at her with concerned eyes.

            “I… I’m pregnant,” Sophia said.

            Damien blinked in surprise, before his face erupted into a huge grin. “That’s wonderful news honey!” He said excitedly, before the concern returned to his face. “But, you don’t look so happy about this. Why is that?”

            “Well, when I was young, my cat at the time ran away. While I was frantically trying to find him, I encountered a witch. She said that in exchange for my first born child, she would find my cat for me. Me, being young and stupid, agreed. She did indeed return my cat to me, and it seems now I’m going to have to make good on my end of the bargain,” Sophia said in a rush, looking up worriedly at her husband. Damien’s face was solemn for a few seconds, before he burst out laughing. “What is so funny about this?” She demanded, bewildered by his reaction.

            “Well you see, I made a similar promise when I was younger too,” He said, still laughing.

            “You did?” She asked, stunned.

            “Yep. There was this one kid in my class who always bullied me real bad, so I made a deal with a witch to get him to stop. In the process, I also promised her my first born,” Damien said, his laughter finally subsiding.

            “You don’t think it was the same witch, do you? Did the one you encountered have red hair?” Sophia asked.

            Damien shook his head. “Nope, the one I saw had black hair.”

            “Two witches and one child… I wonder how that’s going to work out,” Sophia mused.

            “We’ll have to see when the time comes. And don’t worry about this. We can always have another one,” Damien said, pulling Sophia closer and kissing the top of her head.

            “I suppose we can,” Sophia said, curling up closer and resting her head on his shoulder.

* * *

 

            The nine months came and went and the Perry’s were woken up at 3 AM on a Tuesday morning when Sophia’s water finally broke. They quickly rushed to the hospital where they spent seven agonizing hours in labor to give birth to a healthy baby girl named Angelina at 10:37 AM. The nurses and doctors had just left the new parents to give them a little bit of time with their new daughter when a mysterious woman walked in. She had long black hair and icy blue eyes and wore a simple black dress with flowers lining the neckline and hems of the skirt and sleeves. She came to rest at the end of the hospital bed and settled her eyes on the trio.

            “Who are you, and what do you want?” Sophia demanded, cradling her daughter closer to her chest.

            “Damien knows very well who I am,” She said, turning her head slightly so she could look directly at him.

            “You’re the witch I made a deal with. So you’ve come to make good on it?” Damien asked, narrowing his eyes.

            “Not quite. I’ve simply come to take a look at the child. It’d take far too much work to take her directly from the hospital. Too much magic involved,” She said, smiling faintly. “I’ll wait until you take her home, and then give you adoption papers to sign. Much cleaner and believable than saying a witch took her, right?”

            “I guess so,” Damien said, looking down at his daughter and wife.

            “Don’t worry, I’ll take very good care of her,” She said. “Now then, I’ll be taking my leave. I’ll see you again very shortly.” With that, the woman tossed her hair over her shoulder and turned to leave. Before she could take one step, the door opened and another woman walked in. She had short, curly red hair and bright green eyes, and wore a black business suit with a white undershirt. She strode over to stand at Sophia’s bedside.

            “Hello there. I hope you haven’t forgotten about our deal, have you?” The red-haired woman said, leaning over to get a look at the newborn baby. Sophia lowered her eyes and shook her head. Before she could reply, the raven-haired woman spoke up.

            “By deal, I hope you aren’t referring to that child there, because she has already been promised to me,” She said.

            “Now has she? Well then we’re in quite the pickle, now aren’t we?” The red-haired woman said, laughing.

            “This is no laughing matter,” The other woman said. “There’s one child and two of us. What do you propose we do about this?”

            “Why don’t you try raising the child together?” Sophia suggested.

            Both women turned to look at her and then at each other.

            “Well, it’s not a bad idea, and I don’t see any other way out of this. Promises have to be kept one way or another,” The red-haired woman said.

            “I don’t like this, but I don’t have any other options. I suppose I’ll have to accept the proposal,” The raven-haired woman sighed.

            “Then it’s settled,” The red-haired woman smiled. “Now, I suppose introductions are in order. I’m Aryana Khan,” Aryana said while extending her hand.

            The other woman grasped the offered hand and lightly shook it. “Reneta Pruitt,” She said. She released Aryana’s hand and turned to face Sophia and Damien. “I’ll take my leave now. We’ll see you in a couple of days,” She said and promptly left the hospital room.

            Aryana watched her leave before looking back at the couple. “Not very social, is she? I guess I’ll head out too. As she said, see you soon! Enjoy your time with your daughter while you can!” She said as she left the hospital room.

            Sophia and Damien looked at each other and released the breath they didn’t realize they were holding. “That didn’t go as badly as I imagined it would,” Damien said.

            “Yeah,” Sophia agreed as she lightly stroked her baby’s head.

            “Well, let’s take their advice and enjoy what little time we have together with our baby girl,” Damien said. Sophia nodded, but a nagging worry stuck in the back of her mind. _Will our little girl really be okay with those two witches?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, updates will be sporadic on this. I'm a very bad procrastinator. If there aren't any updates for a while, don't worry, the work isn't abandoned. I'm just lazy. Anyway, Kudos and comments appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter serves as a prologue for the story, showing how the characters meet the witches and the deals the make with them. The rest of the chapters will be longer than this one hopefully. Kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
